My Summer Peach
by almil53
Summary: A Lonely Car Builder in Finland whose parents are outta of town, Meets a Princess from another world? Well, this is new. Will she find her way home? (A My summer car x Super Mario Bros Crossover) (OC X Princess Peach) (Rated T for possible Swears and flip offs)
1. A Peachy Summer Beginning

**Before I go into this too much, I just want to say I ****DO NOT**** own anything from Mario Bros (Owned by Nintendo) Or My Summer Car (Owned by Amistech). As for who the main character is… well you'll know soon. So, without spoiler's this time, prepare your tools as we being start off the Summer with, "My Summer Peach".**

"…And in today's news, reports of explosion at munitions factory leaves 40 killed and 60 left injured just yesterday due to gunpowder explosion (April 13, 1976. It's an actual event. Look it up.) In World news…" the man driving just turned off the radio of his aqua blue Satsuma as he continues down the country road of Suomi Finland as his wife has just gone into labor in the back seat as he keeps the car steady. "it's a boy Hun!" the woman exclaimed as she managed to give birth to a young baby boy.

**SUOMI FINLAND 1976**

**Michel Aro IS BORN.**

**(Timeskip to 1995)**

**Michel P.O.V.**

Years had passed since the day I was born many things had changed since then. Cars, technology, I even heard of a game called Super Mario Bros that took the game by storm, but my parents could never afford it. They were kind people but had a knack of leaving me on my own when I became 13. Ever since then they'd spend more and more time away from home as I got older going from an hour to just over a week. I am now 19 years old and now had my license for a year now.

However, a month after my 19th birthday, my parents left and hadn't come back, they left me a note on my fridge saying they'd come back when they got bored and that I should fix dad's old Satsuma, even though that car had been torn apart for years. They also said my uncle next door would loan his van to help me, but after a lucky betting game of Ventti with my good friend Pigman, I won his shack and his Ruscko Car so now I had another form of transport along with my Mini bike, Tractor, and Boat until I got the Satsuma up and running.

I woke up on Monday and like any other day as I got out of bed and went to the kitchen to make breakfast only to say I was running low on food. "Sigh, better stop by Teimo's Shop again after I deliver the firewood." I currently had a call in to deliver a trailer load of firewood to a nearby house to earn a bit of cash. It wasn't much but it was enough for food and fuel until I can earn more for some new Satsuma parts. Even though I was currently waiting on a new ratchet set I ordered after saving up enough cash.

After I finished breakfast, I was about to head out when I heard the phone ring. I answered it as I heard Teimo on the other end. "Hey kid, your post order arrived, you can pick it up when you stop by." I then hung up the phone and sighed in relief. "it's about time that ratchet set arrived." I then headed to the barn smiling to myself as I then grabbed my ax and started chopping some logs.

**(Timeskip Three Hours Later)**

I Had just finished the Delivery and was given a good 750mk for the firewood and was now on my way to Teimo's with the Ruscko to pick up some food and the ratchet set. When I arrived. Teimo was waiting by his counter as usual as he saw me walk in. "Ah, Welcome to Tei- oh it's just you." Teimo said as I walked in "Well that's a fine how do you do…" I said as I started collecting food as he just kept adding to my bill that already included fueling up the Ruscko when I had arrived. After I finished, I had to pay a bill of about 500mk for the fuel and food. "Say you said my post order arrived. So where is it." I said as I then payed the 250mk payment for the delivery. "It's right here." Teimo said as he put not only my ratchet set but a cardboard tube on the counter.

"That's the ratchet set alright, but I didn't order this." I said as I pointed to the tube. "I think that one was from your wandering parents." Teimo said as I grabbed the rachet set and the cardboard tube. "Oh really? Wonder what they sent this time. Well thanks again." I said as I began to leave. "Thanks for visiting" Teimo said as I walked back to the Ruscko and took off.

About a Half an Hour later I made it back to the house as I put my new rachet set in the garage next to my spanner set and went to the living room and opened the cardboard tube. Once I opened it a note fell out and as I read it sure enough was from my parents.

"_**We Know we've been gone longer than you would have liked and don't know when we will come back so from us, we got a new game for that NES that we got you on your 18**__**th**__** birthday. Plus, a little something extra. Hope you enjoy it and hope to see you when we can. Loving wishes, Mom and Dad".**_

After reading the letter I grabbed the tube again to see a cartridge fall out of the tube and to my surprise it was the Super Mario Bros game that I was wanting ages ago and had forgotten about. Before I looked at it any further, I then grabbed what felt like a large rolled up paper inside the tube and pulled it out to see a poster of Mario bros which featured Princess Peach. Although I never knew much of the game I knew about the brothers and the princess which was captured by an evil lizard king or something… I always felt bad for her even though she was just a fictional character.

After I put up the Super Mario bros cartridge in my NES by a loan tv from my friend jokke for later, and put up the poster in my room along with my Satsuma Gt poster, I headed to the garage to start work on the Satsuma with the new ratchet set.

As I had finished putting on the back-wheel assembly my phone rang and I ran to answer it thinking it was another firewood job. As I answered the phone all I heard was someone laughing maniacally non-stop. "Ok whoever this is you got the wrong number." I said as I hung up the phone and returned to work on the Satsuma."

Once I had put on the front-wheel assembly and managed to roll the Satsuma into the garage as it was just sitting outside it began to rain as I felt tired and beat as I entered the house. As I entered the living room a stream of lightning zapped across the sky outside and I decided to unplug my phone and turn off the lights. Then I lit the fireplace to at least give me a bit of light. As I then yawned and started to head to bed, Jokke's Tv suddenly turned on, and what I saw was strange. There on the screen was Princess Peach from the Super Mario Bros game running from some strange creatures which I assumed were from the Super Mario bros game. Then suddenly the screen shone brightly as I then had to shield my eyes. Then just as another bolt of lightning struck across the Sky, I felt something hit me and I blacked out for a second.

As I gained consciousness again, I saw that the light was gone, even though the tv was still on, and that the lightning had dimmed down but the rain was still pouring heavily outside. "phew", 'what just happened there?' I thought as I then notice a strange woman in a pink ballgown on the floor unconscious like I was. "uh oh, uh… hello? Are you ok?" I said as I then heard her began to hear her gaining consciousness. As I looked closer, she looked up and saw me. I then saw the face and realized it was The Princess Peach from the Super Mario Bros game. I jumped in fright as did she as we both screamed in fear only then to finally calm down a few seconds. "whoa you scared me, sorry if I startled you, my name is Princess Peach." She said as I looked in Surprise. "The Princess Peach? Wow…" I said as she then looked to me with a smile.

"And who might you be?" Peach asked as I then shook off my daze. "Oh, I'm Michel, Michel Aro." I said as I then smiled back at her. "Would it be alright with you if I stayed here for a bit?" Peach asked me as I looked to her with shock on my mind. 'The Princess Peach is asking me if she wants to stay here? Wait… but why?' I thought as I soon got my answer as Peach gasped again when I turned my back to see a giant lizard thing… on the tv screen. "What the?! Who's that? What is that?" I asked as I saw the creature starting to walk closer as if it was coming for us. "That's King Bowser Koppa. He's been causing so much chaos in my kingdom." As I then heard the large koopa laugh manically and I instantly recognized it from the phone call earlier. Then to my horror Bowser's hand then reached out of the screen like some odd magic and the rest of him followed as he towered over me and Peach as she hid behind me.

"Suddenly in an act of protecting the Princess I managed to gain courage. "Alright mate I don't know where you came from. But this is my home! And I won't let you harm Peach while I'm here!" I said as Bowser then slapped my entire body across the room as I landed by the fireplace. In desperation Peach tried to pound Bowser with one of my Fireplace tools only to be grabbed by Bowser unable to break free as she called out to me.

"Michel! Michel Help!" I looked up and she was in danger and in desperation I saw a log tongs and remembered my fireplace was still lit. I then grab the log tongs and grabbed a burning log and just as Bowser was about to reenter the tv screen with Peach, I place the burning log on his tail and he roared in agony and he threw Princess Peach and got sucked back in the screen without her but took the burning firewood with him.

Peach screamed as she few across the room but I managed to catch her in my arms as she then smiled to me. Just then I heard Bowser roar in fury in the screen as he then looked like he was coming back. In more desperation I threw the log tongs at the tv shattering the screen and the picture disappeared along with Bowser. Both me and Peach sighed in relief knowing Bowser wouldn't be able to get back through. But secretly I knew I was in for an earful with Jokke for smashing up his tv.

"Thank you for saving me Michel." Peach said as she then hugged me, I blushed a bit from this but then returned it. "uh… you're welcome." I said as I then looked outside to see that the rain had stopped and the sky turned to night. After the hug parted Peach gave off a yawn which I knew after what she went through was probably tired. And in truth for the day I had, so was I. after I led her to my room, she immediately noticed the poster of her in my room and I told her about how I received it from my parents. Still it was strange to see the real deal in front of me. As she lied down, she instantly fell asleep as I covered her with my blankets.

I knew I needed a place to sleep and I knew my couch would be horrible. But then I remembered the back seat for the Satsuma was still ready to be placed, so I went to the garage and with the last of my energy I installed the back seat earlier than planned. After finished I was too beat and tired to go any further and instantly fell asleep on the back seat. Although it was a bit uncomfortable, it was better than lying the couch.

As I slept that night I kept thinking about Peach and wondering if this was all a dream, if it was, she would disappear in the morning, but if not, well I'll be the first to know. Either way I still knew tomorrow would be a new day. One way or another. Only time would tell.

**To Be Continued… Hopefully…**

**Well what have I done.**

**Bowser: You'll pay for this Author!**

**Author: OI YOU GET OUTTA HERE!**

***Pushes Bowser back into the computer screen***

**Author: sigh sorry folks anyway if you like this story and want to see more then favorite, follow, and leave a comment down below and stay tuned. Peace ****.**


	2. The First Day with a Peachy Princess

**I hope you all have been doing well in these trying times, sorry I took so long with starting this chapter, I've been having writer's block and such. But I'm back and ready again. So, without further delay, spin your tires as we being the second chapter to "My Summer Peach".**

* * *

After I fell asleep in the Satsuma, I started having this weird dream. I saw Princess Peach from the Super Mario game there, but worse to it, Bowser was right next to her in what looked like a forced wedding, then just as Bowser was about to say I do, the doors behind me opened to a silhouette in a bright light I couldn't tell who it was but I did then hear Peach say the name, "Mario", just then then I found myself in my Satsuma, but it was completed and driving, and more strange, Peach was sitting right next to me as I drove it up an old dirt road towards the ski jump just beyond town. Then I found myself and Peach sitting on the dock by my house as we both look seeing what looked like a giant UFO landing in the lake. Just then I then saw myself sitting on the hood of my Satsuma with Peach sitting next to me leaning her head on my shoulder as the sun was setting. Then I heard a loud CLANG.

I woke up to the sound of a loud clang from outside the Satsuma to see that it was only one of the spanners I had from my spanner kit my father gave me. I groaned think about the weird dream and wondering if yesterday was also a dream. I got out of the unfinished Satsuma and headed back into the house to see my room only to find it empty. "Sigh I thought it was just a dream." I said as I then headed to the living room only to find Jokke's TV still busted.

"Yikes… maybe it wasn't a dream. Then again, I could have hallucinated and thought that all happened. Sigh, I need to stop working so hard." Suddenly I then heard steps coming from the kitchen. So cautiously I walked into the kitchen then I almost gasped as I saw Princess Peach sitting at the table and eating a breakfast which I assumed she made herself with another plate on the other side.

As I came in, she saw me walking up and greeted me with a friendly smile "Good morning Michel, I hope you had a good sleep." Peach said as I was just standing there, perplexed at how she was even here. I couldn't stop staring at her just wondering why she was even here. However, I didn't take notice that she saw me just staring at her like I had just seen a ghost and looked at me in a rather concerned way. "uh… are you ok Michel?" Peach asked as her question suddenly broke my trance. "Huh? Oh uh, yeah… I'm fine…" I said only to then leave the room and proceed back to the garage without breakfast.

After I got to my workbench, I tried to assemble bits and pieces of the engine together, but sadly I wasn't having much luck in doing so as I was distracted by the thought of how Peach was somehow real. Sadly, as I started talking to myself, Princess Peach had already come out and was standing just outside the garage and seeing me almost fall apart. "Th-this can't be possible. I mean how is it that a character from a video game managed to come to life? Either this is a really weird dream that I haven't woken up from yet or I might be hallucinating." Suddenly, without paying attention, I hit my head onto the engine lift I had in here for use to build up the rest of the engine. This unfortunately then caused me to fall on the floor hard. It also had been enough for Peach to rush in and kneel by my side with a worried look on her face.

"Michel?! Are you ok?" Peach asked as I reached for my head to then see her looking right at me. I knew that if I was dreaming or hallucinating that knock, I took to the head would have snapped me back to reality. Yet there she was, sitting by my side worrying about my own self. "Ugh… I-I'm fine." I said as I got up, only to then try to return to working on the engine. Yet as I started up again, Peach was staring at my quarter-finished Satsuma in wonder. I had the feeling that where she came from didn't have automobiles so I figured… "Say Michel is this car yours?" Peach asked. Welp I was dead wrong on that.

"Yes, err, well yes and no, it's mine but it originally belonged to my father. I was hoping to fix it up this summer while my family is out traveling like they usually do." I said as Peach looked amazed. "Well anyway I should continue on and…" before I could finish, I heard my stomach growl and I was starting to regret not having breakfast. "you seem hungry come on I did make you some salad as well." Peach said but I kept my eyes on the engine I was still working on. "That alright Princess. Besides I want to finish this engine before nightfaaallll!" Suddenly Peach was dragging me back to the kitchen by a firm grip on my arm. "I'm not going to let my savior starve himself to death, come along." Peach said as she dragged me through the front door and to the kitchen table.

(Timeskip)

After I managed to swallow down Peach's Breakfast, even though it was delicious despite it being just a strawberry salad, I got back to work on finishing the Satsuma engine finally feeling energized to finish it while Peach was in the house. It still bugged me on how she got here in the first place even though I had a feeling that Bowser had a play in it since he also showed up in my living room. Suddenly I heard the phone ring inside the house. I didn't want peach to answer it so as either a weird rabbit or a dog in a detective suit would do, I rushed inside while dropping my tools and yelling "I GOT IT" a few times as I ran for the phone stumbling over some parts a few times.

I managed to answer the phone as I heard the voice of Lantakari, the owner of the strawberry fields near the airstrip where drag races were usually held. "Yes, what is it?" I asked over the phone as I searched for Peach only to realize she wasn't around. "I have an opportunity you might be interested in; you see I'm in need of a good picker to help picking strawberries as you know but my driver just canceled on me. So, if your willing to pick some strawberries for me again like you did last time could you also deliver it to Teimo's for me? Plus, if you can do it by tonight, I'll pay you triple the last time." he asked.

I remembered the last time I helped out with strawberry picking. It ended with me earning about 1000 Mk. I could earn a good 3000 Mk this time, but it'd take me forever to get it done by tonight. "I'm not sure I'm up to…" I then remembered about Peach but I wasn't still sure if she was willing to. "uhh… we'll see, if I'm not there by 1:00 then might as well pick without me." I said as I waited for his response. "Alright then. Hope to see you then." He said as he then hung up.

As I put the phone back, I then realized I could hear the shower running. That only meant one thing. 'She's in the shower room…' After acknowledging that and leaving her with some privacy, I went back to the garage as I checked my wristwatch that I… ahem… gotten after winning a fight at the dance hall with a drunken brawler who suddenly started attacking me, I saw that it was 11:00 AM so I had two hours. "Yeah I got time." I said as I then grab my tools that I had dropped on the floor and started on working on the engine again as I kept hearing the shower and apparently Peach singing from across the garage wall. I ignored it though as I began to install the camshaft.

It took about an hour but I managed to finish the engine. I stood there as I looked at the engine. It felt like I hit a milestone as I took a nice look at it. I was about to place it in the car when I realized the shower had already stopped since I didn't hear the noise anymore. I then went to into the house to find Peach in the living room in a pair of Pink and blue overalls with a pink cap with a letter P on it of which I knew I didn't have in this house. "Say where did you get that?!" I asked wondering how she got it. "from my purse." She said as she held up a Pink and white trim purse. I didn't say anything more after that but I then went to my coat rack and grabbed my Ruskco keys.

"Wait where are you going?" Peach asked as I was about to head out. "Out to the Strawberry fields just near town. A friend of mine wants me to help pick and then deliver them to the town." I said only for Peach to stand up and head towards me. "Mind if I come and help? I haven't been cooped up in here all day and I'd like to see more of your world." She said and I then smiled. "Sure, I could use some help after all it would take a while." I said as I then opened the door. I then opened the rusted door of the Ruskco's Passenger side door as I courteously let Peach in first. I then proceeded to the driver's side and got in.

"Uh… it certainly is a… unique vehicle." Peach said as I rolled my eyes. "sigh, it's fine just had been in storage too long that's all." I said as I buckled up with a strap seatbelt that I installed last week as Peach did the same. I then attempted to start the engine only for it to sputtered and grind a bit but not turnover. "Oh, come on don't do this to me now!" I said as I kept turning the ignition multiple times only to keep getting the same results. "Uh… need any help?" Peach asked as I gave up in defeat. "welp unless you could start it, I don't see any way of how…" I didn't finish as she then gave the ignition a slow but steady turn as I then suddenly heard the engine starting to turnover. Then in amazement the engine finally started after a few seconds.

I then revved the engine to be sure it had started and sure enough it was on. I then looked to Peach skeptical of how she did it. 'She must have gotten lucky' I thought as I then shifted into first gear and drove off.

(Timeskip to Strawberry fields)

I took about thirty minutes to get to the fields but when I got there, I saw Lantakari who was happy to see me as I got out as did Peach. "I'm glad to see you made it here. But who is your friend here?" Lantakari said as he gestured to Peach. "Oh, she's my friend, Miss Peach" I said not wanting him to know she was a Princess. "Peach this my friend Lantakari." I said as Peach shook his hand. "Pleasure to meet you." She said as he then let go. "No need to be so modest." He said as he then came to me. "well if we can get started you should finish by 4:00 if we do it right" he said as Me and Peach then began to walk to the fields and start working while he went to grab some crates to load the strawberries.

As I began to work, I kept looking over at Peach who despite being a princess was actually doing pretty well. I didn't understand what she did back in her kingdom but to me she seemed experienced with this sort of thing. I made me feel a bit more confident in her as I continued on my side of the field.

(Timeskip to 4:00 PM)

We had now managed to gain enough strawberries to empty the field and apparently fill the back of the Ruskco. Peach was just loading the last of it while I was receiving the paycheck from Lantakari. "As promised, 3000 Mk. Thanks for your help." He said as he handed me the cash. "Anytime." I said as I then proceeded to the Ruskco as Peach was already seated inside.

As I got in and buckled up, I tried to start it again only for it to splutter and grind like last time. "Ugh, not again I said as I then sighed in defeat again. Then Peach turned the ignition like last time and like magic, it started again. 'How does she do that?!' I thought as I then shifted and proceeded towards town.

Once we had made it to Teimo's I went inside to see him. As I entered again, I saw him look towards me. "Well well... Good day for you too, glumpsy." Teimo said as I rolled my eyes again. "Fine evening to you to Gasman. But I have a delivery of strawberries for ya." I said as he then looked amazed. "Well, that's earlier than what I thought. Bring them in and I'll stock them up." He said as he then saw me already out the door and at my Ruskco bringing in the first crate. "Way ahead of you Groceryman." I said as he collected it and I went back to grab another load to see Peach passing by me with another crate of Strawberries. 'I hope Teimo doesn't know who she is.' I thought as I then grabbed another crate and brought it in by Teimo.

I took about 15 minutes but we finished as Teimo stocked the second to last crate only to then stop. "Well this is embarrassing; I don't have enough space to stock another crate. Maybe you'd want it. Consider it a payment for the help." Teimo said as he looked to me. "Sure thing." I said as I grabbed the last crate and put it back in the Ruskco. "Thanks again and tell that friend of yours I said thanks as well." He said as I then closed the store shop got in the Satsuma.

After me as Peach had Buckled up again, I went to put the key in the ignition but hesitated to start it again as I looked to Peach. "Say how did you manage to start up this old bucket the last two times?" I asked as she looked over at me. "oh, I just gave it a slow and steady turn. After all old objects need to be treated gently." She said and strangely that made sense. I then turned it with a slow and steady pace like Peach said and sure enough it started like magic. "Wow, you were right, thanks Peach." I said as she smiled and I shifted into first gear and proceeded for home.

* * *

**Welp hope you like this Chapter. As I said I'm sorry it took so long, but at least I got this chapter done. If you like this story so far, give it a favorite, a follow, and a polite review and we'll see you next time when Peach and Michel continue work on the Satsuma.**

**Michel: Yeah, if she's willing to help me.**

**Author: Oi Quiet you!**

**Michel: Sorry…**


	3. A Peachy Satsuma is Reborn

** Best be Prepared for part of this chapter takes place in the mushroom kingdom and on the comet observatory. After all there's still chaos over there while Peach is still on Earth in Finland. So, buckle up as we prepare to start up the Third Chapter of "My Summer Peach".**

* * *

**(Mushroom Kingdom)**

After Bowser had failed to capture Princess Peach and make her his queen, he decided to set his sights for an attack on the Mushroom Kingdom and destroy it for his own land. Sadly, Princess Daisy was there during the attack and was almost kidnapped herself. Thank fully she found a Launch Star and was sent careening through space. Bowser tried to go after her but the Launch star then suddenly disappeared unable to allow him to follow. So, he continued his attack as fires and storm clouds covered the Mushroom Kingdom in an Armageddon.

* * *

**(The Comet Observatory)**

Rosalina and some of her Lumas were watching the galaxy stars as they were watching a bunch of shooting stars pass by. As she was then about to put the Lumas to bed she saw what looked like a comet heading towards the Comet Observatory. As she looked closer, she saw it was someone that had been Launched by a Launch Star and was coming in fast. Suddenly with a loud crash the person landed into the Library scattering books everywhere.

Rosalina rushed over to see if the person was alright. After clearing the debris of books, she saw Princess Daisy groaning as she got up. "Wait… Princess Daisy? Wha… Why… how did you even get up here?!" Rosalina asked as Daisy brushed off her dress. "Rosalina! Thank goodness your alright Peach is Gone!" Daisy yelled as Rosalina looked confused.

"Wait then why are you here? Did Bowser…" She didn't finish as Daisy spoke up again. "That's the thing! He didn't Kidnap her this Time! She's Vanished! Many looked all over the planet but she's gone!" Daisy said now trying to catch her breath. "Oh my… this is serious… but what happened to Bowser then?" Rosalina said as Daisy looked up. "He's gone and attacked the Mushroom Kingdom full scale! With Peach gone he figured there wouldn't be anything standing in his way. He even Captured the Mario brothers!" Daisy said having a sad face as she thought of Luigi.

"Oh dear… well when was the last time anyone saw Peach?" Rosalina asked as Daisy then pondered for a sec. "Actually, I think the last one to see her was Bowser but there was a rumor that when he followed her to a different world, he failed to bring her back captive. Maybe she's still at that world!" Daisy finished as Rosalina pondered this as she tried to remember what Mario told her once. "Hmm well the last time Bowser entered a different world was when he traveled to Mario's world to kidnap her the first time. I think Mario called it… Earth." Rosalina said as she and Daisy began to walk to the Engine room to set a course.

"I hope she is there." Daisy worryingly said as she looked to the stars. After then Setting a course for the far planet of Earth. Rosalina and Daisy sat on the Comet Observatory as they kept watching the Stars go by. "How long until we get there?" Daisy asked still worrying about Peach. "It should take about two days, maybe one if we're lucky." Rosalina said as she then went to put the Lumas to bed like she meant to as Daisy watched the stars and hoped Peach was ok.

* * *

**(Earth, Finland/ Michel Aro POV)**

It was about 5:00 PM when Peach and I finally arrived back at the house with an extra crate of strawberries we collected from not only our picking at the fields but as a payment for helping Teimo stock his shop. After I put the crate in the kitchen and put the strawberries in the fridge, I then headed back out to the Satsuma to put the engine in it. Although as I looked where the engine would go, I pondered how I was going to line it up and then place it in.

Then without warning I heard "Are you doing ok?" and then I banged my head on the engine hoist again by accident as I then saw Peach looking worried. "Michel! Are you ok?!" she cried worried for my own safety. "Ugh… I'm fine. You just took me by surprise that's all." I said as I went to grab a proper socket wrench from my new toolkit. I then went to place the engine in but I had difficulty lining it up. "Umm do you need some help?" Peach asked as she watched me struggle to line up the engine.

"I think I got it…" I said only to misalign again. "Sigh scratch that. Here maybe you can help stay here while I get below in the pit." I said as Peach stood by the engine hoist and I got in the pit below the Satsuma How she was willing to help with this I'll never know. "Ok a little to the left…" I said as Peach moved the hoist a little. "Ok lower away!" I called as the engine lowered. As it landed on the frame, I quickly fastened it to the frame and half shafts. After that was done, I exited the pit for now as I met with Peach.

"Thanks for the help." I said as I she looked at me with a smile. "It was my pleasure. I haven't had this much fun in a long time. I wouldn't mind if I help out more." She said and that baffled me. Then again in the Mario bros game she was always getting kidnapped and that probably wasn't fun. "Well if your willing to help me finish then be my guest." I said as I grabbed the electric wiring to put in the engine and like that Peach rushed and grabbed the fuel strainer and we continued.

**(Bit of a Timeskip)**

To my Surprise she was doing pretty well at placing the parts to where they went as we had managed to finish putting the miscellaneous engine parts, braking lines, and clutch line and had moved on to the interior of the car even though I had already put the backseat in. As I was working on the wiring for the dash panel and she was working on the passenger seat, the Satsuma suddenly jerked forward a bit as both peach and I stumbled a bit and she landed on top of me. We both blushed a bit and laughed as we both got back up and then continued working. I didn't know it at the time, but I think I was gaining feelings for Peach.

**(Timeskip to Body part placing)**

After we finished the interior, we then moved on to placing the body parts and by the time the sun was setting we had finished. I then began placing the fluids in the engine and then put in the fuel that I had gotten from Teimo's Earlier. "Welp here it goes." I said as I then hesitated to start the Satsuma. Peach looked at me wondering why I wasn't starting it. "Actually, Peach since you helped me so much, why don't you have the honor." I said as I got out and Peach smiled then sat in the Driver seat.

After a slow and steady turn of the ignition, I then heard the Satsuma turnover and I smiled as it then roared into life like it did years ago. "Nicely done Peach!" I said as she put her hands together with a bright smile only for both of us to jump as we heard the Satsuma backfire. "hmm might need to tune the carburetor, but otherwise we did well." I said as I put the hood up and tuned the carburetor until the backfiring stopped.

After Peach Shut the engine down, I looked outside to see that he sun had gone down. "So now what?" Peach asked as saw the night sky form. "I'll take the Satsuma to the Inspection building in town tomorrow then probably drop off an order for some new performance parts and gauges." I said as I then heard the phone ring. "I GOT IT" I yelled again and like before ran for the phone and stumbled a few times like a maniac rabbit as Peach just rolled her eyes.

"Yes Hello?!" I said as I answered the Phone only to hear a weird chirping sound. "Uh hello? Is there someone there?" I asked only to hear the chirping sound again. "Listen I don't know what this is but I think you got the wrong number." I kindly said as I then hung up. "Sigh another miss call." I said as I went to check on Peach. But when I got to my room, I saw she had taken of the overalls she had on and had switched to a light pink nightgown. "Let me guess you got that from your purse as well." I said as she only nodded and I began to walk back to the Satsuma to sleep in the backseat.

But as I exited my room I was suddenly grabbed on the arm by Peach's hand. "Wait where are you going?" She asked as she kept a firm grip on my arm. "I was going back to the Satsuma to sleep while I let you stay in here." I said as I suddenly saw her blush. "I don't mind if you sleep with me tonight." She said and I immediately I blushed bashfully. "Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean I wouldn't want to invade on your priva…" but I didn't finish as she dragged me towards my bed. "Really I don't mind." She said as she then lied down as did I even though she dragged me into my bed.

As I covered up with the blanket, I then felt Peach hugging me which made me feel warm on the inside. "Thanks for saving me and for all the kindness you've been giving me." Peach said I then heard her fall asleep as I hugged her back. "Your welcome. Princess." I said as I then fell asleep as well.

* * *

**(The Comet Observatory)**

One of Rosalina's Lumas decided to try to help her by trying to make contact with this so-called earth as it then used the observatory's terrace shrine. As it then tried to reach out it finally made contact. "Yes Hello?" The Luma chirped with excitement knowing it succeeded. "Uh hello? Is there someone there?" The Luma then tried to communicate with this person but all that came out was just chirps. "Listen I don't know what this is but I think you got the wrong number." And just like that there was nothing else as the Luma then headed back to bed.

Meanwhile Daisy was remembering the last time she Peach and Rosalina were together. She remembered it was a sleepover on the comet observatory when she and Peach were accidently trapped on board after the ship took off. She giggled at this as she watched the stars go by. "Good news Daisy. It appears we are ahead of what I predicted and should make it in about 7 hours." Rosalina said as Daisy perked up. "That's good. I really hope we do find Peach there." Daisy said as they continued their course.

* * *

**(Earth, Finland / 10:00 AM, Wednesday/ Michel Aro POV)**

I woke up with Peach gone once again as I smelled what seemed like Pancakes coming from the Kitchen. I got up and walked into the kitchen seeing Peach sitting at the table wearing a white shirt with blue jeans and was eating a plate of pancakes with the strawberries we got yesterday. I didn't question how she made these by herself but as I sat down and began to eat as well, I was wondering what I would do after I finished at the inspectors today.

After I finished eating, I grabbed the Satsuma keys even though I was nervous to drive it and headed to the garage. Then after I wrote down an order for new parts for the Satsuma, I place it in the glove box and got in the Satsuma to see Peach watching me from just outside the garage. "I'll see you when you get back." She called but I then opened the passenger side door for her. "You could come with me if you want." I said as she then smiled and got in.

After I managed to start it again, I shifted into reverse and rolled out of the garage then put it into first and rolled off. It took about 15 minutes to enter town but once there I pulled up to the inspection place and place the Car on the lift for the inspection. Then me and Peach entered the room as we heard the guy welcoming us. "Good morning and welcome to Rindell Car Inspection." Lindell said still confusing me why he spelled his garage with an R instead of an L. "Oh hi I'm looking to get an inspection before ready to take my car on the road. So, mind giving it a look over?" I said as I paid up 325 Mk to pay for the inspection.

Lindell didn't say a word as he then proceeded to my Satsuma on the lift and lifted it up into the air. Then he started to bang the undercarriage with a screwdriver which worried Peach. "What is he doing?" She asked as I looked to her. "That's how he always inspects the cars that come in. Pretty effective even though he fails a bunch of them." I said as he then Starts to lower the Satsuma making me a bit nervous. "You are such a character with this car of yours. But I am not getting neither baby chickens or eggs from this." He said as he retuned making me gulp. Thankfully for nothing as he handed me not only the results but also two registered license plates. "Not sure how you did it, but your car passed." He said as I smiled and grabbed the plates.

As Peach got back in, I place the new plates on the front bumper and the trunk lid as I then got in and started it up again. I then stopped at Teimo's to drop off the Envelope for the parts order when I suddenly remembered the dream, I had two nights ago. 'hmm maybe I'll take Peach up there as a sort of trip plus a neat reward for passing the inspection.' I thought as I got back in and started off.

As I made the left turn onto the highway Peach suddenly got confused. "Wait where are we going?" She asked as I then shifted into second gear. "I figured I'd take you somewhere before we got back." I said as I then turned left onto a dirt road as she saw the Ski Ramps. "What is that?" she asked as I then proceeded up the hill. "The old ski ramps. They're only used during winter but in other seasons it is a nice view of the Valley." I said as I then entered the lot with the ramps and rolled to a stop as I then shut off the engine.

"Wow…" Peach said as she was astonished to see the view. "so, what do you think?" I asked as we looked to the lake. "It reminds me of home in the Mushroom kingdom." Peach said only to look down with a tear in her eye. "I only wish my friends were here to see it." She said sadly as I tried to comfort her. "Don't worry. I promise you I'll try to find a way home for you." I said as Peach looked up as the Sun made her eyes Sparkle. "Thank you, Michel." She said as I then looked deeply into her eyes and smiled.

As we turned away and both blushed bashfully, I then noticed my Speedometer going crazy along with some of the other gauges. "What in the world? What's up with the gauges" I said as I tapped the glass as the gauges still went bonkers as I then felt the ground start to lightly shake. 'Uh oh…' "Michel what's going on?" Peach asked worryingly as I held the wheel for dear life. "I think an Earthquake is starting." I said as I saw the gauges speed up their craziness as the quaking got worse.  
"Wait what's that?!" Peach cried as we both saw a large object coming down from the sky heading towards the lake.

"I don't know… But I'm going to find out." I said as Peach suddenly head the Engine start as I revved and shot backward and threw the Satsuma into a 180 and shifted quickly into first and kept going. Peach was amazed at how well I was driving but honestly, I was amazed as well as I floored the throttle and speed off onto the highway with a drift and headed towards home at a fast speed.

* * *

**Welp things are getting intense with a UFO landing in Finland. But it seems like Peach will soon be reunited with her friends. But until then, if you like this chapter, leave a favorite, a follow, and a polite review and…**

**Daisy: I only hope I'll see Peach soon.**

**Author: Ahem!**

**Daisy: ok, ok, Sorry.**

**Author: Thank you, anyway I'll see you next time.**


	4. A Peachy Reunion and Sleepover

**Shoutout to TheBourgyman who created the Three Little Princesses Comic where I got the idea for part of this chapter. If your reading this keep up the great work and to those who haven't seen it go check it out on his site or on DeviantArt. But anyway Tune your Engines as we start the next chapter of, "My Summer Peach".**

* * *

**(Earth, Finland/ Michel Aro POV)**

I had the throttle to the floor as I speed down the highway. At first Peach was a bit startled and frightened when I speed off, but as she saw trees and other cars fly on by us, she was starting to enjoy herself. As I crossed the bridge and passed the turnoff for Fleetari's I then looked to the right to see the large object getting closer to the lake as I hit 150 kph. I wanted to go faster but the engine was already starting to overheat so I edged off as I then neared the turnoff for the dirt road to my house.

As I made the turns, I then saw the large object clearly as I then suddenly recognized it as the weird UFO from my dream. 'that's what I saw in my dream! It's coming true! But why?' I thought as I continued with Peach just watching with amazement. However, as I turned onto the final turnoff for my house, I saw a train coming so I floored it hoping to make it across the rail crossing up ahead. By sheer luck, I managed to jump the crossing about two seconds before the train crossed. Peach laughed and cheered as the train blew its horn in the distance. "I don't think I had this much fun in years!" Peach said as I drifted the final turn and saw my house in sight and the strange UFO getting closer.

* * *

**(Earth, The Comet Observatory)**

Daisy looked down at the large body of water beneath the comet observatory as they got closer to the ground after breaking through the clouds. "Is this what earth is like? It seems more peaceful then our world." Daisy said as Rosalina came alongside. "Well I've only seen the outside of the planet myself, so I wouldn't really know. Anyway, it should be another minute or two until we touchdown." Rosalina said only to then be cut off by a loud revving sound as they both saw a small blue object heading towards where they were landing fast. "What is that?" Daisy said as Rosalina tried to get a closer look. "I'm not sure but it appears to be coming towards us." Rosalina said as they then saw it stop by a nearby water dock.

* * *

**(Earth, Finland/ Michel Aro POV)**

Once I made it back to the house I then turned right heading toward the dock and then threw the car into a drifting stop as I then stopped the engine and got out. As I then saw the strange UFO coming down Peach got out and looked at it with wonder as she stared at it. "I don't believe it! It's the Comet Observatory!" She yelled as she ran towards the dock. "Hey wait for me!" I called as I ran after her. As I caught up to her I saw the UFO, or as Peach put it, the Comet Observatory touching down in the lake causing wave that even reached the height of the dock as the a piece of the Comet Observatory landed close even coming into contact with the dock making a sort of connection with it. Lucky, I managed to dock my boat away from the outer edge of the dock, otherwise it would have been destroyed with this landing.

As I looked a head, I saw what looked like two princesses with one looking like Peach only with brown hair and an orange gown. As I was about to question who they were Peach just smiled widely as she recognized them. "Daisy!" Peach called out as the Princess named Daisy called out her name as they both ran towards each other. As the both of them hugged I saw the other girl with white blond hair and a light turquoise dress coming towards me with a floating yellow star with eyes following close behind her.

"I'm guessing you know Peach as well." I said as the girl came up to me. "Indeed, I do. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Princess Rosalina." She said as I then brought out my hand to her. "Nice to meet you. The name's Michel Aro." I said as she shook my hand. Then I looked to Peach and Daisy who were chatting up a storm. Then I saw the floating yellow star floating close to me and I started to worry a bit. "Oh, don't worry, she's friendly. Allow me to introduce you to my dear Luma." Rosalina said as Luma then chirped then suddenly a bell rang. "Wait a second… you're the one I heard on the phone last night!" I said as Rosalina looked Sternly at Luma who then had a worried look. "Sigh, well I apologize for that. I had no idea that Luma would try to communicate with you." Rosalina said when she looked back at the comet observatory.

"Eh, it's fine. Anyway, what now then?" I asked to Rosalina as she pulled out a pocket watch of some kind from her dress as I looked to see the sun setting. "well until I can recharge the Comet Observatory's electric systems for the trip back. We may be stuck here for a while." Rosalina said as I saw Peach and Daisy look this way. "Stuck here?!" Daisy said. "For a while?!" then replied as Rosalina suddenly began to worry. 'What's worrying her all of a sudden?' I thought as I saw Peach and Daisy look at each other.

"You do realize what this means do ya?" Daisy said as Peach looked at her. "Yes, I do." Peach said as they then began to grin widely. "Oh no…" Rosalina said with worry as I then looked to her. "What's wrong?" I asked when suddenly I got my answer. "SLEEPOVER!" The Two Princess yelled as me and Rosalina were then flipped off our feet from the loud noise. "Not again…" Rosalina said as I groaned. "Gah… do they do this often?" I asked as Rosalina looked back at me with worry. "You have no idea." Rosalina said as she and I got back on our feet.

"Wait a second where are we sleeping this time, because I do not want to be trapped in space If that ship takes off without warning again." Daisy said as she pointed to the comet observatory in the lake as I saw the sunlight starting to disappear. "Well, we could sleep in Michel's house if he's ok with that." Peach said then all eyes went to me. 'Oh, great how did I get roped into this?!' I thought as I then sighed in defeat.

"I guess but unless you have something to sleep on, I don't see how…" Suddenly Rosalina came out carrying two sleeping bags from comet observatory. "it's fine I prepared myself in case something like this happened again." Rosalina said as I pondered to why she said again. "we then no time to waste to Michel's house!" Peach yelled as all but me went towards my house while passing my Satsuma. 'Why do I get the feeling tonight is not going to be a good night…' I thought as I sat back in my Satsuma to put it back in the garage.

After I put the Satsuma back in the garage I then went inside to see where the girls went only to find my bedroom door closed and the sound of them chatting a storm. 'sigh, girls will be girls…' I thought as I then went into the living room only to see a new unsmashed TV sitting in place of Jokke's TV. "Heh, it finally arrived." I said as I then heard the phone ring and one again, I ran for it yelling "I GOT IT!" like a maniac rabbit as I then answered the phone to hear Jokke's voice and then gulped. "Hey pal, I tried to call everybody. Please can you pick me up from the Pub and drive me home?" Jokke said as I then looked to my room to still hear the girls chatting away. "Sure, I'll try to be there as soon as I can." I said as I then hung up and grabbed my Satsuma keys.

As I headed down the main road with the Satsuma, I wondered if it was a good idea to leave them behind. Then again Peach could take care of herself and she had her friends to keep her company. I shook this thought from my mind as I turned off the highway heading for Teimo's. Besides I needed this time to myself to try to calm down from what's been happening. As I stopped by where Jokke was as he got in "Thank you for coming." He said as he buckled up and I started off heading down the dirt road. "I tell you that train comes by my house whistling so much it's driving me insane!" Jokke said as I continued on. "Yeah I bet…" I said as the moon shone overhead lighting the road.

"By the way I stopped by you house to collect my TV and drop off your new one to find my TV broken. Mind explaining why?" He said as I began to sweat. "Sorry about that, had a little accident with my log tongs and they hit your TV. My bad." I said as he sighed. "I'd be madder if you weren't bringing me home so I'll let it slide." He said as I sighed with relief. "say did you happen to see that weird thing on the lake?" He said as he pointed to the distant Comet Observatory still in plain view of the lake. "Yeah… I even saw it at the ski jump but I don't know why it's here…" I lied as I then pulled over into Jokke's driveway. "I see well thanks for the lift." Jokke said as he got out and I took off again. 'well at least he's not mad about the TV anymore.' I thought as I headed for home.

After I got back and parked the Satsuma I then headed back inside the house as I hung my keys. I then passed my bedroom door to hear no noise at all and I decided to check. I then saw Peach and Daisy asleep with Peach in my bed and Daisy on the floor but no sign of Rosalina. I then lightly closed the door and looked for her. As I went outside, I finally found Rosalina. On the roof… so thankfully with the help of my Ruskco still beside the house I managed to get on the roof.

"Hey Rosalina." I said as she saw me coming over. As I sat down Rosalina looked back to the sky with the moon just shining over the Comet Observatory and making the lake glow. "Nice to see you've returned." She said as I looked to the moon. I nodded and we both remain silent for a bit until Rosalina spoke up again. "You know, Peach told us about how you were kind to her ever since she got here and how you stood up to Bowser." Rosalina said as I looked back at her. "I just didn't want her getting hurt or kidnapped that's all." I said. "Well with how Peach talked it sounded like you were as brave as Mario." Rosalina said as I then pondered something.

"Wait a second, where is Mario anyway?" I asked as Rosalina looked down to my driveway in a sad way. "He was sadly kidnapped by Bowser after Peach ended up here and has since is still locked up. I only hope he's safe." Rosalina said as I then looked back to the moon. "I see." I said as Rosalina looked back at me. "Still until it is safe to return to the Mushroom Kingdom, I don't see us leaving this world unless Bowser is defeated." Rosalina said as her Luma then came beside her. "Well hopefully there's a way. Anyway, I should probably turn in for the night. I said as I jumped down in front of my garage door with Rosalina floating down gracefully.

As I saw Rosalina walking inside, I decided it be best to leave the girls to sleep in peace so I slept in the Satsuma again. As I slept that night in the backseat, I kept thinking about what might have happened to Mario and the Mushroom Kingdom. Then I saw something weird I was inside my Satsuma however I was heading straight for Bowser with Mario on the hood of it as I revved the Engine which sounded like a fully tuned aftermarket engine. Even the Satsuma had new body parts and a special Rally paintwork that made it look like it was racing in honor of the Mushroom Kingdom. Then as I jumped off a dirt ramp on a road that looked like I was still in Finland, Mario Jumped up and soared Towards Bowser with a fist aimed at Bowser and his signature catchphrase "Lets a go!" as I then landed and watch only then to hear Bowser yell "WAKEY WAKEY!" in a female voice as my eyes then Shot open.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**Sorry Couldn't resist.**

**Rosalina: Now you see what I put up with.**

**Author: Whoops sorry Rosalina, anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you did, leave a favorite, a follow, and a polite review and I'll see you next time as we begin to earn more MK and Build our Dream Satsuma. See ya.**


	5. A Peachy Race and Power-Up

**(Earth, Finland/ Michel Aro POV)**

"WAKEY WAKEY!" A female voice said as my eyes shot open to see all the princesses looking me right in the face. In that moment I screamed in fright and ended up landing on the floor of… my bedroom? The girls then laughed all except Rosalina who helped me up. "Augh, what was that for?!" I groaned in agony as I got on my feet. "They figured their sleepover wasn't over so they thought they would play a trick on you." Rosalina said as she stared sternly at the other Princesses who suddenly stopped laughing. "I see…" I said when suddenly the phone rang. "I GOT IT!" I yelled which startled all the princesses making them all fall off their feet as I ran for the phone like a maniac.

As I answered the phone, I heard the voice of Teimo as then then told me my new parts had arrived and were ready for pickup. "Oh, that's good I'll swing by as soon as I can!" I said as I hung up the phone to see the princesses starting to get back on their feet. "opps, sorry." I said as Peach got up. "I guess I know how it feels now." Peach said to Rosalina as she helped her and Daisy up. "You don't know the half of it…" Rosalina said as she got back on her feet. 'Why do I feel like this is going to be a weird day…' I thought as I proceeded into the kitchen to make breakfast this time.

**(Timeskip During Breakfast)**

As we were eating more pancakes and even sausage, the other Princesses besides Peach kept asking what Earth was like and what was there to do. I tried answering to the best of my ability when I noticed a blue van outside at where my uncle's house was. "Wait a sec… he's back." I said as I got up and looked more closely. "Who's back?" Daisy asked as she bit into another pancake. "My Uncle. Um pardon me for a sec." I said as I went out back to find my Uncle sitting and Smoking like he usually does with a crate of beer right next to him. I sighed I walked up to him and he saw me coming.

"Hi ya Uncle Toivo" I said as I came up to him. "Oh, hey nephew." He said as he then violently coughed like he usually does. "Sheesh you don't look so good." I said as he looked at me. "No, I ain't, especially since I got caught speeding and they revoked my license." Toivo said as I gave him a sad look. "Oh, sorry about that." I said as he just started to cough again. "It's not your… COUGH… fault. Anyway, if you want you can use the van anytime and my keys to the truck are in the house. Maybe you can use it to earn an extra Mark." He said as I looked to his door. "Oh. Thanks." I said as I went in and grabbed his keys. "Take Care… COUGH… Nephew." He said coughing violently. "Sigh you too and try to get rid of those bad habits already." I said knowing it wouldn't happen, but I had to try, didn't I?

Once I got back inside, I hung the truck and van keys on the coat rack since I didn't need them yet and I grabbed my Satsuma key to prepare to collect my new parts. As i was preparing to leave i saw the Princesses standing at the garage doorway. "Oh hi, just was about to head into town to collect a few parts." I said as Peach came up to me. "Actually, Michel we were wondering if we could come along." Peach asked as Daisy came along side. "Yeah I mean me and Rosalina wasn't here as long as Peach was and I'd like to see more of this land." Daisy said as Rosalina then came alongside her. "As do I. I'd like to study a bit more about Earth and know more about its cultures a bit." Rosalina said as I sighed in defeat again. "Well I guess I'm luck my Satsuma can carry four people. So, sure you can tag along." I Said as Peach and Rosalina Just smiled with Daisy yelling "YAHOO!" As I got in the Satsuma.

**(Timeskip to Teimo's)**

As we arrived, I pulled beside the gas pump and began to fill it up. After that was done, I then headed into Teimo's to pay for not only the fuel but my post order as well. "Well good day, what brings you to the city?" Teimo said as I entered. "Post order that's what." I said as I payed about 10,500 Mk for the fuel and Post order. "The order should be on the loading dock outside." Teimo said as he then handed me an envelope. "Wait what's this?" I asked as I looked it over. "Another letter from those wandering parents of yours." Teimo said as I put the Envelope in my pocket. "Thanks." I said as I wondered what my parents sent this time. "Thanks, you and come again soon." Teimo said as I exited the building and grabbed the packages to put in the Satsuma.

"So how did it go in there?" Peach asked as I opened the trunk. "Oh, pretty well" I said as I put the packages in the Satsuma. Well all except the new Tachometer which would show RPMs. I put that on the dashboard. But as I closed the trunk after I finished loading the parts, I saw two cars that I didn't want to see pull up right beside Teimo's and right near me. "Oh no." I said as the Princesses looked at the Two cars in question. One was yellow with black stripes and the other one was blue with a checkered flag on the roof. "Who are those guys?" Daisy asked as the drivers saw me. "Sigh it's Jani and Petteri." I said as the Drivers rolled down their windows.

"Hey who is this dumbass idiot?" Jani said as he leaned out his window. "That's a fine how do ya do, Car Flipper." I said remembering the time he went to fast around a turn and rolled his car. "So, Name-calling again eh? You know someone's gonna get hurt soon!" Jani said to me but I wasn't phased at all. "Huff, you say it like you could handle your own car fine. But I just finished mine and I bet I could out race you any day." I said, knowing I was a good driver since it was my father who taught me and he was a racer once himself. "So, you would like to race with that bucket of yours?" Jani said but I was starting to get worried for the safety of my own passengers.

"Woah, now wait a minute…" But before I finished the Princesses, who heard the whole conversation spoke up. "Come on Michel, I wouldn't mind seeing you race." Peach called out. "Yeah it's nothing we ain't used to!" Daisy called as Rosalina just nodded in agreement. "You know what then, to heck with it, let's race!" I said as I rushed back to the Satsuma as the Jani and Petteri both Spun their tires. I had then just gotten back in the Satsuma and started the engine as Jani and Petteri raced by me. I then threw it into first gear and floored it as the tires spun and we took off following them to the main road.

As I drifted on to the main road, I could hear the Princesses laughing and cheering as I floored the gas again. All except Rosalina who was hanging on for dear life to one of the straps attached to the ceiling of the car. I managed to reach up to 120kph before I began to catch up to Petteri. As we neared the first bend of the main road I started to make my move as I over took Petteri on the inside. As I passed him and reached 140kph I could see Jani up ahead but I wasn't gaining any ground. However, once I was nearing 160kph and near redlining I managed to gain some ground on the second bend of the main road.

But then trouble came as I tried to make my move only to realize I wasn't gaining enough speed to pass. "Now what?" I said knowing if I tried to pass at this pace I would probably crash into oncoming traffic. "Say why don't you use this?" Daisy said as she pulled a weird red mushroom with eyes on it from her orange purse. "Daisy are you sure that's a good idea?" Rosalina said as I saw that Peach was even worried. "Umm… I'm willing to try anything at this point." I Said as the we passed the turnoff for the dirt road for home and were on the third bend.

That was enough for Daisy to put the mushroom onto the arm rest as it then disappeared with a 'Bloop Bloop Bloop'. For a second nothing happened. Then suddenly I heard the Satsuma backfire and then felt a boost of speed. It was so fast that I saw the speedometer hit 185kph as I managed to pass Jani as he cried out, "GOD OF THUNDER!", in surprises as I passed him. As I hit 190kph, I saw the Tachometer redlining at 9,000rpms and that began to worry me as we crossed the bridge.

But the girls didn't care, well except for Rosalina who was crying for dear life. Peach and Daisy were laughing and cheering as we then neared the final bend which lead back to the turnoff for Teimo's. As I slowed down, I knew that I had won but not with the cost of straining the engine. 'Just what was that mushroom that Daisy used on this car?!' I thought as I turned off the main road and pulled into Teimo's again as Jani and Petteri managed to catch up and pull up behind me.

"Ok Daisy, just what was that Mushroom you used?!" I asked still a bit shocked that I won. "You haven't seen a Super Mushroom before?" Daisy asked slightly puzzled. "What she means is that the mushroom she used, increases the power of any person or object it's used on." Peach said as I saw Rosalina shaking like a leaf from the high speeds. "I see well let's hope it didn't strain the engine to much." I said as I proceeded to take off again. As I passed Jani, he was eyeing me sternly. But as I passed Petteri, he seemed rather impressed. "Good race, we should race again some time." He called out. "I'll look forward to it." I said as I then passed him and headed back for home.

**(Timeskip to the Garage)**

After we got home, I was inspecting the engine to see if it did sustain any damage. But to my surprise the engine was still in great condition as if that race never happened. I was amazed as Peach walked in. "I just can't understand it. I thought the engine would surely be damaged but it's fine." I said as I put the hood down. "Well part of the Super Mushroom's power is a mystery in our world to but it has said to be one of many more power ups." Peach said as I then remembered about the Super Mario Bros game having odd power ups in the game.

"Huh, guess it's no wonder that Mario can defeat Bowser so easily." I said only for Peach to look down in sadness. "Oh… sorry I didn't mean to mention him…" I said as Peach looked up. "It's alright. I just hope he's safe." Peach said as I put my hand to her shoulder. "Cheer up Peach, I'm sure he's alright. If I know the Super Mario Bros then I'm sure Mario will be fine." I said as Peach looked at me in the eyes with a smile. "Sniff. Thank you, Michel. You sure do have a way to make people smile." She said as we both looked deep into each other's eyes. Then I saw her getting closer to me as with her eyes closed. I partly knew what that meant and I couldn't stop myself either.

But before our lips touched Daisy yelled out. "Hey what's going on in here?" She called out as me and Peach suddenly retracted and returned to normal. "Oh, nothing Daisy." Peach said. "Y-yeah I was just checking the Satsuma engine when she came in here." I said as I felt myself sweat a bit. "Oh, ok carry on." Daisy said as she entered the house. "I should go check on her. Take care." Peach said as she followed after Daisy. "Oh, ok." I said as I heard the door close as I put my tools away. 'that was close. yet… why did that almost happen? I'm I… falling for her?' I thought as I looked back to the house. 'That can't be. Still I wonder how Mario is doing.' I thought to myself as I then got back into the Satsuma and fell asleep in the back seat as Thursday came to an end.

* * *

**(Somewhere in Bowser's Kingdom)**

Mario was hanging on the wall in chains as he kept thinking of a way out. 'I must a find a way out. I must.' Mario thought when suddenly he heard the sound of a struggle outside his large cell. Then he was surprised to see his brother, Luigi, coming inside with his Gooigi right beside him. "Hang a on Mario. I'll a get you a down." Luigi said as he climbed up and unlocked Mario's chains. "Thanks Luigi. Now to get out of this castle." Mario said as he and Luigi, along with Gooigi in Luigi's old Poltergust pack, ran out of the cell.

It took a few fights to escape, but at last Mario and Luigi managed to escape Bowser's Castle. "Now all we have to do a find a the Princesses." Mario said as Luigi thought a bit. "I a remember a Princess Daisy trying to find her but before I got a captured, she got launched by a Launch Star." Luigi said as Mario then figured it out. "Then there's a only one place she could a be, The Comet Observatory! Quickly lets a find a launch star!" Mario said as he and Luigi ran off to find a Launch star that would take them to Rosalina's Comet Observatory. Or in this case, Earth.

* * *

**(Once again in Bowser's Kingdom)**

Bowser was sitting on his throne as he snickered. "I may not have the Princess, but I have finally succeeded in destroying the Mushroom Kingdom at last!" Bowser proclaimed as he laughed maniacally. "Still when I find the one who burnt my tail, he will be in a world of pain when I'm done with him!" Bowser yelled out as a goomba then came up to him. "Um… Bad news Bowser…" the goomba said as Bowser looked at it with an eyebrow raised. "What is it?" Bowser said in a menacing voice. "I regret to tell you this but… the Mario brothers escaped." The goomba said only to be hit by one of Bowser's fireballs. "WHAT?! FIND THEM! NOW!" Bowser yelled out as his voice echoed through the halls.

* * *

**Welp that does it for this chapter. If you enjoyed it then leave a favorite, a follow, and a polite review and I'll see ya on the next chapter. Until then…**

**Bowser: I said it once and I'll say it again! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS AUTHOR!**

**Author: Uh oh! Gotta Run! Until then, SEE YA! *Zooms off***


End file.
